


[Podfic] Stolen/Borrowed

by read_by_Sophie (Sophie)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Crush, Fingerstripes, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Uniforms, pornday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie/pseuds/read_by_Sophie
Summary: The "Stolen/Borrowed" series by iesika read aloud. Includes "Stolen Touch" and "Borrowed Pleasure".Original summaries:"Tim likes the gloves.""bor·row v., v.tr. 1. To obtain or receive (something) on loan with the promise or understanding of returning it or its equivalent. 2. To adopt or use as one's own"
Relationships: Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Pornday





	[Podfic] Stolen/Borrowed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stolen Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/579367) by [iesika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iesika/pseuds/iesika). 
  * Inspired by [Borrowed Pleasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/579372) by [iesika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iesika/pseuds/iesika). 



> I participated in Pornday several times about 10 years ago, but when I saw it was happening, and the vague rules included podfics, I just FELT A NEED.
> 
> So this was recorded for Pornday, and the fics recorded were written for Porndays 10 years ago, which makes me very happy.

### Download

  * On the Internet Archive **[HERE](https://ia601501.us.archive.org/32/items/stolen_borrowed_sophie_iesika/stolen_borrowed_sophie_iesika.mp3)** (Right-click to download left-click to stream)
  * On MediaFire **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/i34d33390dh2u5z/stolen_borrowed_sophie_iesika.mp3/file)**



### Details

  * **Length:** 22:05
  * **File type:** MP3 (20.9 MB)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Stolen/Borrowed_](https://archiveofourown.org/series/30544)
  * **Author:** iesika 
  * **Reader:** Sophie 
  * **Skin for this post by:** Azdaema, found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223324/chapters/32948232)
  * **Song:** _Pop That Lock_ by Adam Lambert 
  * **Cover picture:** akanekari ([on tumblr](https://akanekari.tumblr.com/post/151203646484/fingerstripes)) 



  



End file.
